


It's How You Play the Game

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth begins to gather little bits of information Yuri would rather keep under wraps.  With each bit of information, the game gets more interesting for Byleth.“Play your card, Byleth.”She slowly blinked as she stared into his eyes and pulled her finger back from his chest.  “No.”“Lose your nerve?”
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	It's How You Play the Game

Byleth ran a cloth down her bloodied sword blade to clean it before sliding it back in it’s sheath strapped to her hip. When she pushed to assist Yuri with a troublesome gang of thieves in the area, she didn’t think it was going to go south so quickly. Yet, moments after entering the old building on the outskirts of a village outside the monastery, they found themselves on the receiving end of an unwelcomed reception.

“We’re done here,” Yuri said as he bent over and retrieved a pouch of gold from the floor. “Damn, it wasn’t supposed to go this way.” He let out a slow breath, mostly to settle the adrenaline he still felt coursing through his body. “Thanks, for coming along. I hate to admit this,” he said as he looked at Byleth, “but I don’t think this would have ended well for me without you here.” He lifted a brow. “And I would appreciate it if you kept that between us.”

Her head bobbed in agreement to his request. “It’s been quite a while since I had the need to react so quickly to defend myself.” Her eyes moved over the half-dozen bodies bleeding about the floor in front of them. “My father and I sometimes would be ambushed by ruffians wanting to boast about beating the Blade Breaker and his Ashen Demon. Never really ended too well for them,” she reflected in a far-off tone as she remembered a few occasions where they suffered injuries that needed a few long days to heal. She drew a deep breath and said, “He gets taken out by a mutant girl he was thought he was helping.”

Frowning, she wiped her hand over the blood on her upper arm as she chased away the memory in her head. A thrown knife had nicked her as she moved just in time to avoid being stabbed. “Anyway,” she began as she pulled the dagger from the wall, thinking she would take it along as it was rather weighty and finely made, “I’m glad I could help.”

Yuri reached over and moved her arm so he could check out her injury. Pulling off his glove, he rested his hand on the cut and did a quick heal for her. Pulling his hand back, he smiled at her. “There. Good as new and no one needs to be the wiser.” He pushed open the door now and waited till she walked out before continuing. “Once we’re back, you may want to take a side route to your room lest you run into someone at this late hour that notices the blood on your armor pieces.”

As soon as they entered the monastery gate, they parted ways. Byleth took his advice and carefully navigated her way to her room without incident. She smiled as she closed the door, considering what a rush this encounter had been to her. Even though they were embroiled in war, it was not quite the same as being in tight spaces with a few men hell-bent on killing you. Shaking her head, she knew she needed to wash up and put the whole ordeal out of her mind and settle in for the night. Still, the whole encounter had been invigorating.

Sliding between the sheets, she decided that should Yuri need assistance with any other rogues, she would certainly make herself available. Perhaps, she did miss the excitement of being a mercenary more than she had considered. Well, no matter. There was war to deal with now, and getting Edelgard into Fhirdiad at the end of this moon was the priority. 

Byleth finished her meeting with Hubert and Edelgard and exited the room feeling confident that they had enough intelligence information from the scouts to push forward with their plans. Things were almost at an end. As she walked to the entrance of the Abyss, she reflected on making enemies of Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn. She regretted that things had to be this way, but it was far too late to begin a trip down the “what if” roads. At least Seteth and Flayn were alive and had the opportunity to settle elsewhere. 

It had been a couple of days since her excitement with Yuri. Other than sharing a quick meal and a chat over some tea, she hadn’t the opportunity to spend any time with him without others nearby. A reality that she needed to rectify, she decided as she headed into Abyss. The man had crawled under her skin and caused an itch that held her complete attention and needed a good scratch. The slightest touch from him, no matter how simple, was electrifying.

Navigating her way around the corridors, she frowned that no one seemed to know where he was. Hapi said that she saw him earlier in the day but not for a couple of hours. A pout tugged her bottom lip as she realized that she would probably not find him. Taking a longer route toward an exit, she stopped and cocked her head as she listened.

Slowly, she walked toward where she was sure the soft sound of someone singing was filtering through the shadowy hallway. Captivated by the sound, she was taken aback when she saw Yuri sitting and rocking a small girl while he sang to her. Not wanting to interrupt, she merely stood there listening. A smile of appreciation at the smooth tenor voice curled her lips. She remained completely in place until he finished.

“Better now?” Yuri asked the little girl. “Next time, don’t go running down these cluttered, dark hallways. You were lucky all you did was scrape up your knees when you fell.” He helped her to her feet. “Go on and no running.”

“Okay, and thank you, Yuri,” she answered as she turned and headed toward Byleth. “Hello,” she said as she quickly walked by.

Yuri’s hand pressed against his forehead as he shook his head. “Shit,” he grumbled at having been discovered. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” Byleth answered as she walked toward him. “I knew you cared about the kids down here, but I had no idea you were so tender with them.” She smiled at his expression of irritation that she had seen this side of him. “I’ve heard that song before,” she said softly as she recalled her father humming once or twice. “Although, you have a much better voice for it.”

He growled in irritation now that she had discovered yet another guarded secret. “Forget what you just saw and heard.” He stood now and looked at her. “You have gathered too many little tidbits of information. Information I sure as hell don’t want shared,” he stated evenly as he stood in front of her. “Why are you here?”

“You know me,” she said in a dismissing tone, “always poking about. Watching,” her brow lifted as she playfully began to tease him, “listening, just waiting for these juicy little tidbits to drop into my lap.” She watched one of his brows lift as his eyes narrowed at her. “You just never know when some things may come in handy.”

“Okay, okay, what do you want?”

“What do I want?”

His violet eyes held hers as they stood in the dim hallway. He could see that she was toying with him now, yet a part of him didn’t really mind so much. He was seeing a side of her he hadn’t seen as yet, and a side that amused him. Something else he didn’t want her to know. “Come on, spit it out, dammit.” 

One corner of her mouth lifted. “You want to buy my silence?” 

“I could just slit your beautiful throat and be done with you.”

“Could you?” Her finger lifted now and boldly reached out to rest on his chest. “I suppose you could try. Might even succeed.”

He was tempted to snatch her by the wrist and yank her into his arms. She was an enigma, and he was completely drawn to her. Not at all like the frivolous women he had encountered time and time again vying for his attention. Even a few men, for that matter. Yet, there was something about her. She could take care of herself, no question there. She was also fairly straight forward with him whether it was in criticism or compliment. No question that she had his full attention. He didn’t think he liked that at all.

“Play your card, Byleth.”

She slowly blinked as she stared into his eyes and pulled her finger back from his chest. “No.”

“Lose your nerve?”

She frowned. Truth was, she had. As much as she wanted to close the gap between them and be the aggressor, she couldn’t get herself to do it. Now, all she could do is stare at his perfect face before making herself retreat. “In time, Yuri,” she heard herself saying in a near whisper. She turned and purposely strode away from him on her way down the hall and turned to make her way to the exit while her mind nearly exploded in a torrent of thoughts. 

When she got to her room, she leaned back against the door wondering why she let him have this effect on her. What was it about him that got under her skin so? His confidence in himself? His smooth voice? Skill? That face of his that was just too good looking to ignore? It was the whole damn Yuri package, and she knew she needed to get a grip on herself before she did something stupid.

Byleth stood in her room as she pondered over the day’s events. Everything for their impending march was going to plan. Her lips pursed as she recollected the way Yuri had sat in the meeting, his eyes steadfastly fixed on her, causing an odd tingle ripple through her whenever her eyes met his. Again, she wondered how long it would be before she did actually slip up and do something stupid.

Something stupid. Her mind rested on this for a moment. The thought forming in her head, was it stupid or was it bold? Her teeth captured her bottom lip as she tumbled her idea around. It was bold, she decided. Bold for her anyway. She crossed her room and fumbled through her clothes picking out a simple dress she had only tried on once. Dark blue, it was made of a soft material and hugged her body then flowed around her legs to just above her ankles. She quickly pulled off her usual attire and, without thinking about it any longer, pulled off her panties and camisole before pulling the dress over her head and smoothing it over her hips. 

Her fingers ran down each side of the plunging neckline to smooth the material before she tied the little bows at each shoulder. “I will play my card, Yuri,” she said as she pulled on her shoes. “I will,” she repeated as she straightened in an effort to bolster her nerve. Her hand reached out and grabbed her door. No turning back, she told herself.

It was getting late now. She was glad of that since she knew everyone was going about their business of settling in for the night. Hopefully, that wasn’t the case where she was headed. Of course, the Abyss keeper watched her as she made her way past him. Luckily, he didn’t have anything to say this time. As she cleared the bottom of the steps, she drew a deep breath as Balthus spotted her.

“Oh, my stars above!” Balthus said as he approached her, his eyes raking over her from head to toe. “Don’t you look just like a million gold coins.”

“Well, thank you, I think,” she replied as she looked up at him. “I bet I know where you are heading,” she said with a smile.

“If you are guessing that I am looking for some adult type beverage to quench my adult sized thirst this evening, you are correct.” He smiled at her. “I don’t suppose you are down here to do the same?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“Gotcha.” He smiled at her. “Well, last I saw the boss, he was in the class room.”

“Thanks.”

“Have fun.”

Byleth nodded as she walked on toward the room. She wished she hadn’t run into Balthus but nothing she could do about it now. Sucking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked into the room. Yuri was, indeed, there sitting on the edge of a table leafing through a book. She cleared her throat as she swung the door closed and flipped the bolt.

Yuri’s eyes swept over her as she stood at the door. The book closed with a snap as he moved from his perch and set it on the table. “Well, well.” He took in her determined expression before taking note of her toned and bared arms and ample cleavage clearly showing through the opening of her plunging neckline. He took a couple of steps toward her. “It seems you have something on your mind.”

Green eyes followed his button down to where it was tucked into his trousers before lifting to his face. “Time to play my card, Yuri.” She walked across the spans of space between them and placed her hand on his chest as she walked toward the table, pushing him to walk back. “My question is, will you play along?”

He smiled. “Hell, yeah. I’ll play along.” The back of his legs came against the table, and he wondered for a moment just how forward she was willing to be as he came to a stop. Her hand still rested in the center of his chest and remained still as he stared into her eyes. “Deal your hand, Byleth.”

His voice, low and smooth, washed over her raising gooseflesh to her skin as she considered her next move. It was now or never, she decided, it was the point of no return as far as she was concerned. If she backed off now, he would think her a coward. Arching a brow, she gave him a push, which took him off guard enough to throw him off balance—which is just what she wanted. Not giving him a chance to recover, her other hand came up against his shoulder. As he fell back against the table, she seized her chance and scrambled onto the table placing a knee on each side of his hips and stared down at him only a moment before she lowered herself enough to press her lips to his.

Yuri’s lips moved with hers as he relaxed back on the table letting her have control of the situation, for now. Wanting to wrap his arms around her, he fought the urge wanting to see what her next move would be. When she pulled up, he stared up at her and smiled. He felt her rest back so she was sitting on his hips as her tongue slowly rolled over her lips. It occurred to him that she had no idea what her next move was going to be. Perhaps, he could help with that.

Byleth’s mind worked over why he hadn’t attempted to hold her. Had she grossly misjudged that he had any attraction to her? She slowly moved now to get off of the table, but as she started to step back, Yuri’s hand shot out to capture her wrist as he sat up. Her eyes moved from his hand on her wrist to his face as he sat on the edge of the table in front of her. 

“Leaving so soon? I thought the game was just beginning.” He pulled her closer and set her hand on his shoulder while his other hand slipped around her waist. “One step closer, Byleth,” he said as he spread his knees further apart so she could move between them.

She smiled now as her hand slid from his shoulder to around his neck while she leaned into him and her lips joined with his once again. Her other arm came around him as he pulled her against him and teased her lower lip with his tongue. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. A soft hum sounded in her throat as she relaxed against him and savored the moment.

Parting, Yuri rested his forehead against hers and allowed his hands to slowly drift to her hips. “Next move is yours,” he whispered. “No rules. Make it a good one.”

Deciding upon what she wanted to do next, she took his words to heart and decided to go for broke. Reaching forward, she grabbed the waistband of his trousers and pulled as she said, “Stand up, Yuri.” She was delighted that he did so without hesitation. Her fingers quickly unbuckled his belt before moving to loosen the lace on his trousers and pulling the opening wide. She dared to look at his face before a mischievous grin pulled her lips, and she pulled his pants down to his knees before tapping each foot to encourage him to lift so she could pull his trousers free and toss them aside. 

Yuri looked down at her as she kneeled in front of him, waiting for her to stand. He was taken by surprise when in one fluid movement, she grasped his hardening cock and flicked her tongue over the tip. He drew a slow breath as he watched her eyes lift to meet his for a moment before she wrapped her lips around him and drew him in, swirling her tongue over his shaft. His hands moved to grasp the table’s edge as she slowly pulled back only to push further down.

He could hear Byleth softly hum as her hands wrapped around his upper thighs while she bobbed her head on him. His fingers gripped the table, turning his fingers white as he tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. “Damn,” he sighed, “you’re cheating.” So slowly, she moved along his length, her lips making a smacking sound when she pulled free only to draw him back in again. 

His eyes fell closed as a long, deep sigh poured from his lips. It was as if every rational thought he ever had was slowly drifting out of his brain. He tried to divert his attention for a moment to give himself time to squash his rising desire to release down her throat, but as she pushed all the way down and slowly drew back again, he grabbed her head. “Stop. Stop. Stop.” 

Byleth released him and looked up as he looked down at her. She felt him pull upward and stood as she ran her thumb across her lower lip. “No rules,” she softly pointed out. “That’s what you said. Can’t accuse me of cheating.” His soft chuckle pleased her. Her hands reached out and slid over the soft fabric of his shirt and came to rest on his shoulders. She was aching for his attention now and hoped he was going to answer the silent call. 

His hands moved to her hips as he maneuvered her to switch places with him, but before placing her on the table, his fingers bunched up the material of her dress and pulled it over her head. His breath came out in a sigh of appreciation at the sight of her totally nude body standing before him. His hands slid slowly down from her shoulders, encircled each breast a moment before continuing down to her hips. “Up, on the table,” he urged. 

Yuri’s eyes traveled over her as she sat before him, the orangy glow of the candle light dancing over her smooth skin. “There aren’t enough moves in this game left for everything I want to do to you,” he said as his eyes met hers. 

She reached out and laced her fingers through his hair, around the back of his head, and pulled. “Please, go for the win,” she whispered as her lips met his. She easily allowed him to ease her back on the table before his tongue blazed a heated trail from her lips, down her throat, and across her chest before flicking over a taut nipple. A soft moan escaped her lips when his hand moved to urge her thighs apart. 

Byleth closed her eyes as she felt his fingers easily slide through her folds. His other hand softly caressed her breast while she purred his name. She could feel his hair brushing over her abdomen as he dipped his head lower until she felt his tongue slowly lash out through her folds. The sounds echoing through the room as he sucked and lapped over her clit where nothing short of obscene. Her fingers clenched into fists while heat rolled through her body in waves of pleasure. “Yuri, don’t stop,” she whispered, just before she felt herself reach her brink and spasm with delight.

Yuri wiped his sleeve across his mouth and climbed onto the table over her, urging her to move further onto the table. “You’re play, Byleth,” he cooed into her ear. “Only you get to decide if there is trump card to play.” 

“Yes,” she answered and sighed as she felt him push into her with an easy thrust. Her arms held him as she deeply inhaled the scent of him mingling with the smell of sex in the air. Yuri couldn’t deny how perfect she felt. Every inch of her seemed to fit against him like a puzzle piece just slipping into place. So hot and wet around him as he slid within her depths, he couldn’t recall ever feeling anything as perfect as this. Had it ever felt like this before? 

His eyes closed as he rocked a steady rhythm listening to her sighs and moans fill his ears. The table creaked and groaned under their rocking, threatening to give away with each thrust. He felt her muscles clench as a deep and steady moan poured from her lips. Surely, if anyone was walking through the quiet corridor, there was no room for doubt as to what was taking place. It didn’t matter. Only she mattered. Not being able to contain himself a moment more, he poured into her, all thought of pulling out escaping his mind. 

He relaxed against her a moment before slowly withdrawing and moving from the table. His hand reached out and took hers pulling her up. Drawing a slow and steady breath he pulled her into his arms. “Do we agree it’s a tie?” he softly teased against her ear.

“Mmmm. I think, I will need a rematch.”


End file.
